Mended Wound:what might have been part two
by glostik
Summary: part two to ' What might have been'. I think its better then the first part. pleez r/r. sry it's so short . i wasnt going to make a sequal but people asked me too so,hey.contains only a wee little bit a fluff.enjoy. ^_^ R/R
1. chapter one: what might have been

A/N: THIS IS PART TWO OF- 'WHAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN

A/N: THIS IS PART TWO OF- 'WHAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN.'

A/N: THANX to all my reviewers!!! Errr…yeah, you knowj.k. owns all this extraordinarily coolstuff ^_^ ! Enjoy. It's not that good.

~*~*~ Hermione~*~*~

A few agonizing, minutes have passed.

From somewhere in between my numbness and disbelief my conscience calls out to me, telling me to go after him.

I stand up, as if following orders, and trudge back up to the castle through the rain. I hardly pay attention to where my feet are carrying me. Before I know it I'm standing in front of the fat lady.

She looks at me expectantly. 

"Well?" she says, eyeing me with a sort of uncertain pity.

"Erm…Fizzing Whizzbees" 

The portrait swings forward, and I crawl through the circular opening. The first person I see is 

Harry . He doesn't ask any questions, he just points up the stair case to the boys dormitory. Nodding, I ascend.

~*~*~*~ Ron ~*~*~*~

I was packing my stuff, when she knocked. I was planning to leave the grounds as soon as I finished and thenapparate home. As soon as I saw the figure in my door way, I looked away.

" What is this all about? Whats gotten into you Ronald Weasley? Why are you doing this to me?

Not the onlyone ? Who else is there, then?" 

I took about a millisecond to marvel at the fact that she said this in one breath. Unfortunately, her penetrating stare jerked me back into my wretched reality. Onceagain I was filled with hate, with jealousy.

" Honestly, at least have the nerve to admit it. You like him. You like him more then me. I can tell by the way you look at him. All those oh-so-innocent looking conversations every chance you got. I cant believe you. Or him either. Whyhim? My'best friend'?"

Despite the situation, it felt good to get all that off my chest.

A few long, grueling seconds passed. The expression on her face was difficultto understand. Was itregret? Somehow, it didn't seem like it.

She took a deep breath. 

"Ron…Ron… how can you be so abysmally foolish?"

I stared at Hermione, nonplussed. My beautiful Hermione. To my even greater confusion, a small, sad sort of small spread across her face.

" Our conversations, mine and Harry's, that is…they were about you… He was the only one I could talk to , you know. He's the only one that knows you as well as I do, if not better. We talked about me and you. I was upset because, well, you were being so… I don't know…distant. Kindof mad or something. I didn't want us to drift apart, and I needed to tell someone."

" I was'distant' …well…because you were spending so much time with Harry…I was kind of jealous, I thought you liked him ."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was another long pause but this one wasn't quite so tense. A look of indescribable understanding (or was it relief?) spread across both of their faces.

" Oh, Hermione …Hermione, I'm so so so sorry…" He grinned sheepishly. " S'pose you won't take me back?"

" Oh , of course I will, you stupid git! " She sighed, a smile playing around her lips. " You'd better start figuring out how your going to make this up to me!"

" I'll buy you a thousand chocolate frogs, whatever you want!"

" You'd better start saving," she said, grinning.

They headed back down to the common room, still grinning broadly. When Harry saw he simply smiled, but said nothing. Ron apologized to both of them.

Hermione spent the rest of that night in Ron's arms, drying and warming up infront of the fire.

When Ron whispered in her ear, he thought she was already asleep.

" I love you, Hermione Granger."

She fell asleep smiling that night.

A/N: Like it? R/R!!!please!sorry its not so long or good.


	2. chapter two:mended wound

A/N: THIS IS PART TWO OF- 'WHAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN

A/N: THIS IS PART TWO OF- 'WHAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN.'

A/N: THANX to all my reviewers!!! Errr…yeah, you knowj.k. owns all this extraordinarily coolstuff ^_^ ! Enjoy. It's not that good.

~*~*~ Hermione~*~*~

A few agonizing, minutes have passed.

From somewhere in between my numbness and disbelief my conscience calls out to me, telling me to go after him.

I stand up, as if following orders, and trudge back up to the castle through the rain. I hardly pay attention to where my feet are carrying me. Before I know it I'm standing in front of the fat lady.

She looks at me expectantly. 

"Well?" she says, eyeing me with a sort of uncertain pity.

"Erm…Fizzing Whizzbees" 

The portrait swings forward, and I crawl through the circular opening. The first person I see is 

Harry . He doesn't ask any questions, he just points up the stair case to the boys dormitory. Nodding, I ascend.

~*~*~*~ Ron ~*~*~*~

I was packing my stuff, when she knocked. I was planning to leave the grounds as soon as I finished and thenapparate home. As soon as I saw the figure in my door way, I looked away.

" What is this all about? Whats gotten into you Ronald Weasley? Why are you doing this to me?

Not the onlyone ? Who else is there, then?" 

I took about a millisecond to marvel at the fact that she said this in one breath. Unfortunately, her penetrating stare jerked me back into my wretched reality. Onceagain I was filled with hate, with jealousy.

" Honestly, at least have the nerve to admit it. You like him. You like him more then me. I can tell by the way you look at him. All those oh-so-innocent looking conversations every chance you got. I cant believe you. Or him either. Whyhim? My'best friend'?"

Despite the situation, it felt good to get all that off my chest.

A few long, grueling seconds passed. The expression on her face was difficultto understand. Was itregret? Somehow, it didn't seem like it.

She took a deep breath. 

"Ron…Ron… how can you be so abysmally foolish?"

I stared at Hermione, nonplussed. My beautiful Hermione. To my even greater confusion, a small, sad sort of small spread across her face.

" Our conversations, mine and Harry's, that is…they were about you… He was the only one I could talk to , you know. He's the only one that knows you as well as I do, if not better. We talked about me and you. I was upset because, well, you were being so… I don't know…distant. Kindof mad or something. I didn't want us to drift apart, and I needed to tell someone."

" I was'distant' …well…because you were spending so much time with Harry…I was kind of jealous, I thought you liked him ."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was another long pause but this one wasn't quite so tense. A look of indescribable understanding (or was it relief?) spread across both of their faces.

" Oh, Hermione …Hermione, I'm so so so sorry…" He grinned sheepishly. " S'pose you won't take me back?"

" Oh , of course I will, you stupid git! " She sighed, a smile playing around her lips. " You'd better start figuring out how your going to make this up to me!"

" I'll buy you a thousand chocolate frogs, whatever you want!"

" You'd better start saving," she said, grinning.

They headed back down to the common room, still grinning broadly. When Harry saw he simply smiled, but said nothing. Ron apologized to both of them.

Hermione spent the rest of that night in Ron's arms, drying and warming up infront of the fire.

When Ron whispered in her ear, he thought she was already asleep.

" I love you, Hermione Granger."

She fell asleep smiling that night.

A/N: Like it? R/R!!!please!sorry its not so long or good.


End file.
